No Way Out
by TFAraujo7
Summary: It Only took one word to make Ginny Weasley Snap. Now she on the edge of life and death. Can Harry save her or will it be too late? Warning: This Story contains Sensitive Topics and Dark Horror
1. Trying to Hate

No Way Out

**No Way Out**

**Chapter 1: Trying to Hate **

_Dumbledore is dead and I'll never see him again_. Ginny Weasley thought as she sat in her room still sobbing. She wasn't necessarily crying about Dumbledore but the fact of what had happened in Dumbledore's funeral. Why did he have to break up with me then and there? I was already upset, did he really have to bring me down any lower than I already was. Look at me now, on my bedroom floor with tears rolling down my soft flushed cheeks. My eyes had dark circles under them and my hair was a tangled mess Einstein's hair couldn't even compare. I was crying over someone who didn't think twice about me and probably got disgusted at the thought of Ginny Weasley.

Harry was forced to spend his summer at the Dursley's. I know that he was wishing to be with Ron but I really didn't want him here especially in my state of misery.

Harry, Hermione and Ron will soon be gone and I will be left alone just the way it's always been. They always leave me out, out of everything I can never fallow along with them. I'll never develop my own name in school. I'll always be known as Ron's little sister or Harry's best friend's sister. My friends may have known me as Ginny but as I see it the world hasn't recognized me as who I really am. I'm not just Ginny, or My brother's little sister, I'm much more.

When the funeral ended Harry asked if he could talk to me. Right on the spot I knew what he was thinking he didn't want to be with me anymore. He didn't feel the same way about me anymore. I know that I changed, that I became uglier and I was less attractive, but what hurts most of all is that he thinks the same thing. I knew from the beginning I was ugly but I was okay with it knowing that he was but I guess I'm wrong.

As the rhythmic tapping of rain trickled down my bedroom window and as powerful lightning struck the trees outside a flashback of Harry creped into me. It was a night just like this Harry and I were walking around the school as usual and he turned me around with a blaze look in his eyes and said "Ginny, I need to tell you something, something important ….. Umm I… I love you." That was the best night of my life now that I look back at it I was a foolish little girl who didn't know any better. I had never felt so much love for a person, but with Harry it was different. I gave him all the love possible and he ripped my heart out vessel by vessel. How could he be so ungrateful and cruel? Or was it I who wasn't giving my all?

I hate him with all the fiber of my being, I completely hate him. Why did he have to break my heart why did he have to be such a jerk? He broke my hearth into a million pieces, but what made it all worse is that all the pieces in my heart still longed for him.

I have been thinking so much of Harry ever since we broke up. In my opinion the hurt didn't seem to get any better. I longed to be in Ron's position to be able to go with him and follow him and not be interrogated by all the questions, but a part of me wanted to stay as far away from Harry as possible.

I found myself wanting to be with Harry more and more each day but also a part of me wished that I had never heard of the name. It took all the fiber of my beings not to send him a letter during the summer I wanted to but, part of me keep saying it wasn't worth it he would never think of you the same way. I hated having all these thoughts clogged up inside me. I couldn't talk to Hermione she would never understand and she was far too busy with her relationship with Ron, if they ever develop one.

Talking with any of my family members were totally out of the picture. If Hermione couldn't understand any chance in hell would any one in my family understand especially Ron!

A knock came suddenly to my door a voice fallowed it was my mum.

"Ginny, dear are you alright."

As quick as fox I sat up on my bed wiped the tears away from my eyes and fixed my hair, and in the calmest voice I could I said

"Yes mum I'm fine just a bit tired that's all."

"Well ok then….. Ginny I'm going to need your help down stairs Ron and Harry will soon arrive from the Dursley's and they might be hurt so try to pull your self together and come down stairs."

Harry, No Harry couldn't almost be here! It seemed like just yesterday that it was the first day of summer and know Harry is arriving my door steps just like the end of every summer. He couldn't see me like this! He couldn't see my tears. He couldn't see me in this state of misery. He couldn't know that I still loved him he just couldn't think that! He was probably over me anyway and probably thought that I was over him, but if he thought that he is the stupidest guy in the whole in tire world! Who would ever be over Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, No Harry Potter the-really-really-hot-boy-who-lived?

What am I going to do? He's going to be all sexy and I can't do anything about it. What will I do!! ….. I'll ignore him. He won't be able to do anything plus he probably won't want to talk to me anyway, And with the wedding coming up mum is going to keep us busy cleaning the house setting up for the party so will barely see each other. At least that's out of the picture I don't even have to talk.

Ginny started to walk to her dresser pleased with her plan when a horrible thought creped into her mind. What if he's hurt? Mum said that they might be hurt. Harry hurt… tears started to roll down Ginny's face when a new thought started to crepe into her mind. What if he's dead? No, Harry couldn't be dead he's Harry Potter for goodness sake. He's the-boy-who-lived! But then again anything can happen.

Ginny threw on some decent close tide her hair up and ran downstairs like the speed of light. When she got down there only her mum was standing at a corner with a worried expression in her face. Seeing her mother like that worrying for everyone killed Ginny inside. Then she noticed that Fred, George and her Dad were missing. Where are they? Mum said that it was only on that was leaving but then again I haven't left my room for about 2 weeks.

"Mum, where are Dad, Fred, and George?"

"They left to get Harry, they leaked some false information so they could fool You-Know-Who."

"Oooo, why didn't Harry just come by floo powder?"

"They thought that it would be two obvious and they might come strait here and hurt you and me."

"Hmm, what can I do then?"

"You can get some pieces of cloth just in case one of them is hurt."

"Ok."

Ginny got up and headed for the shed were they kept the cloths. When she got back into the room her mum was still in the same corner except this time she had tears in her eyes. Ginny dropped the cloths in a chair.

"Mum they'll be ok." Ginny said as she hugged her mum.

Tears spilled down Mrs. Weasley's face. Ginny wiped the tears away from her eyes and silently rocked her mum. There and then she truly found out the risk that her family was in. They might never come back Ginny thought to herself. Tears started to build in her eyes.

She couldn't give up hope even though in her mind she gave up hope a long time ago. She had giving up hope the day Tom Riddle tried to kill her. Life is just a ticking bomb we will all one day exploded. We all one day die we will never live for ever. So what was the point on dieing today or dieing tomorrow. We would all one day eventually die. At least they were dieing to keep many other people from dieing.

Death was something that no one could see coming it was something that would eventually catch up to all of us at the end. It was like a race the more you ran the faster you could get to your prize and in this case no one wanted to get there. The prize wasn't a good thing. All of these thoughts raced though Ginny's head as she sat there waiting and wishing that no one she cared for or loved won that race that they took there sweet time and enjoyed the race the best they could.

There Ginny and her mother sat waiting hours for the people they cared for. As Ginny waited she found out she wasn't waiting for her family but she was waiting for Harry. She was waiting for him to come back to her, Something she knew would never happen.

**Please Review **


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

I can't believe HE didn't show up my mother and I waited for hours and none of them showed up. There Portkeys arrived but not them! Not him. I ran up to my room in frustration. They were trying to worry us. No he was trying to worry me!

How could he make me worry about him so much? I HATE HIM; WITH ALL THE FIBERS OF MY BEINGS I COMPLETELY HATE HARRY POTTER!!

I was waiting for no one he was no one to me not any more anyways. Tears started rolling down Ginny's face her hearth gave a little thud as to say. You don't hate him you love him stop fooling yourself.

My hearth was telling the truth. I might try to hate him but I'll always love him no matter what. I kept rocking myself back and forth. Tears rolling down my face like I had someone dieing in front of me.

A loud thunder came from outside. Two seconds later the sky turned a blood shot red. My stomach gave a churn. I never saw the sky turn that color before. Tears ran more freely down my face. What if he was hurt! What if Voldemort hurt him? What if they didn't get to him on time and he was already dead?

Something in the back of my mind kept telling me that he would be ok, but I still couldn't get the frozen feeling away from my hearth. I could feel myself starting to sob louder and louder. My room felt like ultimate darkness it was like I had received a one way ticket to HELL. My bed was a jumbled mess and I probably looked worse than I already was.

As I sat in my room with the rain still pouring outside and the sky turning frightening colors, I realized that the room didn't look half bad. In fact it was…. quiet comforting. With my mood the way it was it felt unusually right to see my room like this. I realized that I could get use to spending most of my time in a dark place like my room has turned out to be.

I was mesmerized by the new found beauty of my bedroom. So much in fact that the thing that woke me up from my trance was a loud thud coming from downstairs.

Two seconds later I heard my mom say in a very loud screechy voice

"HARRY, thank Goodness you're ok. I was so worried!!"

Harry? I suddenly felt my self lift up walk out of my dark pit of a room and head down the stairs. There he was standing in the middle of my living room with a bewildered expression on his face. He looked as if he had stood face to face with death. The boy I had longed to see was now standing a mere six feet away from me. I felt my heart jump with joy. But at the same time I was as calm as a sleeping new born. He hadn't seemed to notice me yet. He was talking and every few seconds hugging my mother. She looked as pleased as she sounded. He would see the look on her face and say a few comforting words in order to calm her down.

As for me, I did nothing but stare right at him. With my eyes glued to him. I took a step forward, but then took a step back. In my head I planned to go and greet him. But I knew I couldn't do it, which is what caused me to take a step back. So there I stood in my original position, not daring to move. I hadn't noticed another being was present until I felt the floor slightly shake. And that's when I remembered that Hagrid had come with Harry.

I shook my head, cleared my throat and said, "Hello Hagrid."

At that, all three of them turned to face me.

"Oh hello Ginny," he replied. At least Hagrid had the decency to say something.

He turned to talk to my mum. Harry however didn't follow the others' lead and turn away. Instead he continued to stare at me. And I stared at him back, straight into each other's eyes. After about five seconds of silence between us, I turned away and headed up the stairs towards my bedroom, not looking back at his stunned face. He did just what I had hoped for and turned to talk to other two.

As soon as I got to my room and stared at myself in the mirror I realized how ugly I must have looked. Deep dark circles under my eyes. My hair was worse than Snape's it was so tangled I couldn't even put my hands through it but then again I spent the whole day in bed crying.

I quickly grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair but I didn't get too far. A huge knot stopped me. I screamed so loud I thought that everyone probably heard. I stopped and tried to hear the constant chattering of my mum. As soon as I heard her chattering away I continued to brush my hair. It seemed hopeless after a while but I finally got the tangled mess untangled. I could finally pass my fingers through my hair. I changed out of my pj's and into some descent clothes. Then I went to the bathroom and washed my face so the dark circles under my eyes could fade away it eventually did.

'Ok know I look ok, well not as ugly as before!' Ginny thought to herself. I was known actually thinking of going downstairs. Even though I would probably not go down there in a million years after the embarrassment that I had just witnessed.

I went back into my room and there standing in the middle of my bedroom was Dean Thomas with a very humble look on his face as though it was completely normal to be standing in the middle of his ex-girlfriends bedroom.

"Dean, what are you doing here?!" I said in a very loud voice.

"Ohh, Ginny how are you?"

"I'm fine, but as my earlier question comes to state what are you doing here?"

"Well you see the DA was investigating Draco Malfoy. We were all working really hard when we heard that a bunch of death eaters were going to be coming here to the burrow tonight."

"But, it's summer the DA is not in affect right?!"

"Hey, the DA never gets breaks it a 24/7 job!"

"Ok, well then what are you doing here then."

"Well you see I was worried about you …..Your family so I decided to come and warn your family."

I could see very well that he came here to see me but I wasn't very happy to see him. It was also very clear that he could have Oweled me but as I can see he must still like me. What a pity though here stood a perfectly hot guy standing in front of me just dieing to be with me and all I cared for was some Wizard that didn't think twice of me.

"Well thank you Dean that was very nice of you to pop by but there hasn't been any death eaters around here. And you know we put a charm around the house so no one dark can come any were of one hundred feet of the house in any direction."

"Well, you know I just wanted to come and tell you just incase."

"That was very nice of you Dean Thank You."

We stood there in silence for about a minuet until he broke the silence.

"Well I guess I should go."

"Yeah, well see you at Hogwarts."

I felt really bad that he had come all this way to talk to me and I was practically kicking him out of my house.

"Well bye Dean." I went up to him and gave him a hug. But I didn't hear the foot steps leading up to my room because a two seconds later there stood a much socked Harry Potter.

**AN- Well that the second chapter well i hope you like it the third one will be out soon please review **


	3. Explanations

There Harry stood at my door way as thought he would through something at Dean. I could see Harry growing madder and madder at Dean.

Why would Harry care who I talked to? He was probably thinking like a brother since Ron wasn't here to do it for him. Because I know if Ron was the one who walked in he would make the biggest scene in the world. I opened my mouth to tell Dean that maybe he should go that I'd talk to him later, but Harry spoke out first in a voice I had never hear him use not even with Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said in a loud voice.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but was wordless because Harry had never gotten mad at him before.

Harry looked at me from head to toe and I was shocked by what he said next.

"Are you going on a date with him?!" he sounded a bite hurt but why would he be hurt? It's not like he still likes me.

The next thing I knew Harry was standing right in front of Dean not even bothering to take notice that I was in the middle of them. He looked as thought he was going to knock dean out.

"You loser, Ginny is mine everyone knows that. Why are you being such a fucker and trying to steal her away from me!?"

I could see Harry's face red with anger. Harry was about to insult Dean some more but I spoke out first. I said in a very stern voice.

"Were not going on a date you IDIOT!?"

"Oh, Right Ginny and I was born yesterday. Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot? You look nice he looks nice and I walk in to you two hugging yeah your not going on a date sure and I'm Minister of Magic!!

Harry's face was puffing with anger and to make matters worse Dean was just standing there looking retarded.

"Harry, are you going to trust me or not we weren't going a date he just stopped by to tell me something."

"God Ginny you know that he's still likes you he always has or do you not remember when we were going out!"

Harry and I were going out at the time and Harry walked in on Dean saying that Harry stole me from him and that He would do anything to get me back. I remember that day so clearly Harry began to hate Dean that day. I guess that it never went away.

"I remember it clearly Harry, but you don't have to act unreasonable. Hurting Dean is not going to help you in any way!"

"Well it will make me feel better!"

"Yeah and it will make you an insurable ass!"

"Gosh, why would you date him in the first place Ginny?"

"Harry you have no business intruding in my personal life and as I said before …"

I didn't even get to finish that sentence because suddenly Dean wrapped his arms around me and said to Harry

"What if we are going out? You broke up with her in the first place or do you want her to wallow over you forever?"

I looked at Dean and whispered in anger.

"Dean stay the heck out of this."

I'm guessing that Harry didn't hear me because the next thing I know Harry is standing in front of me and he says a word that I thought Harry would never say.

He looked at me strait in the face and said "SLUT" my mouth dropped open tears began to weld up in my eyes. He turned to the door and said to me one more thing that completely threw me apart

"I can NEVER look at you the same way ever again." Harry told me in the most disgusted voice he could find than he walked out of the room as though nothing was wrong.

_'Harry hates me'_ Ginny thought to herself '_he completely hates me_'. Tears started to spill from my eyes. I ran to my bed and buried my face on my pillow as though it would help. But it didn't the hurt was still there and something told me it wasn't going to go away.

I spent about 15 minuets in that position crying my eyes out. I could feel myself cry louder and louder so I buried my face in my pillow more and more. I didn't want anyone to hear my sore full cries. Then I noticed that some one was sitting on my bed stroking my hair and whispering in my ear that it would be alright.

I turned around in a flash and saw who it was. Dean he hadn't left he was sitting there trying to comfort me. I looked at him wondering why he was still there why was he being so nice to me. But instead of asking him that I said.

"Gosh, Dean why is everything so screwed up!? My life is falling apart and I don't even know why."

I looked at him and expected him to say maybe if you hadn't broken up with me everything would be fine, and your life wouldn't be so screwed up. So a matter of fact Ginny it's your entire fault it's your fault that life is falling apart! But he didn't he looked at me and said the most comforting words I had heard today, No that I heard all summer.

"Ginny, I know that sometimes it feels like life's falls apart but I'm guessing that that's just a part of life and you may think that life is falling apart know but maybe life is just preparing you for something much bigger."

Then he flashed me one of those smiles that deep inside you know that you can trust.

"Wow I'm guessing that a lot of girls may fall for you if you always use that line."

"Well not all of them."

I looked at Dean and continued to cry. He was talking about me. I was a complete jerk to him and here he was being a complete gentleman to me. _I hate myself for being such a B._ I laid my head on his chest and cried continuously and he seemed to understand why. For once this whole summer I actually felt at well…… home.

**AN- yes people I know that this is nothing like Harry but well I like it**

Please Review.


	4. Insurable screams

Everything was perfect. I was in my own little world where I wasn't depressed or worried about anything. Life was normal. It was just how it had been back when I was at Hogwarts. More specifically, when I was still going out with Harry. It seemed way too perfect. As though it was a dream. If it was I didn't want to wake up I could be like Sleeping Beauty or in my case Sleeping Beast. Everything was perfect no one to tell me I was ugly. Then again I remind myself everyday and of course Harry's last words.

My wonderful dream was turning into a horrible nightmare, as Harry's last words keep ringing into my ears. Suddenly I was in the Dark Forest. Harry was walking away from me. Tears running down my face. The Forest was damp and dark I heard a creak at every corner. I stomach gave a small churn. I was looking side to side and a shadow slipped behind the trees. I turned around and there stood Voltamore. Just as ugly as I remembered him.

I was screaming on the top of my lungs asking Harry to come and help me. Harry turned around looked at my face and then looked at Voltamore and whispered "I have better things to do." And he disappeared in a mask of green flames. Voltamore was approaching me he had his wand up. I started to run but as I did he screamed _"Avada Kevada"_ a shot of pain hit me and I fell.

I gave a loud scream. As my body slowly began to shut down.

Suddenly I heard my name being called. " Ginny, Ginny wake up."

My eyes immediately sprang open. Dean was on top of me. With a worried look on his face.

"Ginny are you ok?"

Sweat was dripping down my forehead.

"W...w...what happened?"

"You were screaming saying 'he was going to get you'."

Dean sat back on the bed and pulled me so that I sat on his lap.

I placed my head under his chin. I slowly began to shed tears as the images of my dream came flooding into my head. Harry walked away from me and he will never come back. I'm alone I have no one anymore. Everyone I knew and loved will disappear in the war. Except for Dean it seemed as if I could only count on him now a day.

I looked at Dean as though he had the answers to everything. Dean looked back strait into my eyes. I tried to picture me and Dean together again, but I couldn't, I couldn't picture us together. I couldn't picture us growing old together as I had with Harry.

More tears began to spill from my red irritated eyes. I couldn't see my future with anybody anymore. In fact I couldn't see my future past this war. It scared me as if I would have no future as if my life was going to end with the war that was fast approaching. I closed my eyes hoping that it wasn't true that I wasn't going to die. But something deep in my gut told me that I was going to cause my own death. It scared me.

As I continued to cry I remembered something. How long was I asleep? What happened to the others were they ok?

I looked at Dean about to ask a these questions when Ron came bursting into my room.

I looked at his face. You could tell his face was red with anger his ears a scarlet red. He continued to turn red when he saw that I was sitting in Dean's lap. I didn't dare move. It felt just right were I was sitting, but Dean didn't seem too comfortable. He slid me off his lap and stood up to face Ron.

Ron and Dean started to argue but my eyes searched the door for Harry.

Harry was in the corner of my bedroom. His arms were crossed. His face was as white as a sheet as though he had seen a ghost.

I heard Ron scream something at Dean and Dean scream something back. But my eyes were attached to Harry. He looked up and stared into my eyes. He seemed confused. As if why had I done this? I opened my mouth to ask Harry a question when Ron brutally grabbed my arm. "OUCH" I gave Ron a look that said if you don't let go of me I swear that I'm going to kick your ass. But Ron wasn't paying an attention to me. He was still screaming at Dean. I tried to release Ron's grasp from my arm, but he was too strong.

I opened my mouth to tell Ron to let go of me when Dean took a hold my other arm. He pulled me and said something to Ron and of course Ron repeated the action.

I was in a point that I wanted to hit both of them and just go somewhere. Maybe to the dark forest were everything would be quiet and I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore.

Pictures of my dream kept flashing in my mind if I went I would die but then I would just help everyone, especially Harry he didn't care for me, and that just made the dark forest more tempting. Life was becoming a living hell Dean pulling me in one arm and Ron pulling me on the other and all I did was let them.

Anger started to build up and I was about to blow any minute. I heard Ron yell at Dean. I came out of trance and started to hear what they were the talking about. I hear some of the conversation. I made my stomach churn, but not in a good way.

"You don't pull my sister you dumb ass twit."

"Well you don't pull my girlfriend you leistering moron."

Girlfriend I was not his girlfriend. I didn't want to be his girlfriend I wanted to be Harry's girlfriend. I looked at the corner were Harry was once stood. He probably left half way in to the conversation. I couldn't blame him for leaving me I was just another stepping stone in his life.

I was sick and tired of these two pulling my arm and I had to leave. I had to leave somewhere quiet somewhere where no one would ever think of finding me. A place jumped into my head. I knew what to do.

I escaped from Ron and Dean's grasp and headed for the fire place.

Ron and Dean evidently fallowed me, still yelling at each other.

They made a ruckus as they came down stairs. When I reached the living room, I saw every one. All of the Order Members were in the living room. They all stared at me as I headed for the fire place. I grabbed a hand full of floo powder and mumbled something under my breath and jumped into the fire place.

The last thing I heard was my mom yelling "Ginny NOOOOOO!!"

**AN- Well sorry for the cliff hanger but I will write and update the next chapter as soon as I can I promise. But you can help me write it faster by telling me what you think off this one which means Reviews please**


	5. Learning a Secret

**Here's The 5th Chapter Hope You like it **

The second I landed in the Shrieking Shack, I had the horrid feeling that someone had followed me. But not just anyone, it was my super annoying, over protective, stubborn brother Ron.

I jumped to my feet and without a second thought, I ran towards the exit. I really couldn't think of anywhere to go to. The only place around here seemed to be Hogwarts and it was closed for the summer holidays. I didn't want Ron to catch up to me. If he did he would only send me home and that was the last place I wanted to go.

So I had no choice but to run into the Forbidden Forest. But for me it was no longer forbidden. Those rules only apply during the school year. But it was summer. I didn't know or care what Dumbledore would say.

I sprinted towards the forest and went as fast as my legs could go. I tried not to stop. But I kept running out of breath. When I would be ready to run again, I would make sharp turns, run some more, make a turn, and run some more. I fell a few times but quickly lifted myself back up. My hair was a mess again and sweat was running down my face. I had a cut on my lower lip and more above my left eyebrow.

At this point, I was extremely tired and I was regretting running all this way. It was obvious Ron or anyone else wasn't coming after me. After taking a few deep breaths, I turned around and began walking back to the outside of the Forbidden Forest. However, before I could even move a muscle, I heard noises. It didn't sound like centaurs or unicorns. It was… voices. Human voices.

I thought I heard Snape say, "Master, how could they have known that we were coming after them today. Do you suspect one of us spilled the beans?" I leaned in closer trying to eavesdrop.

Snape I knew his voice. Why were they here so close to Hogwarts?

"What are you trying to say Snape? Do you think that we would deceive each other?" Luscious Malfoy said curiously.

"What are you trying to say Malfoy? Do you think that I would deceive the Dark Lord?"

"Know why would I say that Snape?" Luscious Malfoy said a little too innocently.

"Enough from the two of you! They got away and know we have to find a way to kill Harry potter and the rest of his followers!"

My heart started to pound, as I continued to listen.

"Well Lord I heard the Boy was heading to the Weasley''s home. If I'm correct the rest of the Order must be there, so we would be able to get rid of not only the Boy but the rest of the traders." Luscious Malfoy stated in a very proud tone as if he had just won the Quiddich cup.

Anger and fear started to bubble inside of me, but I kept to a hush I did not want anyone to hear me.

"Well, I see your all making your self's very useful. If you are right Luscious then I am sure that the Order has also put a charm around that house as well."

"But Master, you are one of the greatest Wizards in the world. I am sure that you will be able to break a silly charm." Snape said in an honor tone as if forgetting that Luscious Malfoy had considered him to being a trader.

"You're completely right Snape I am a powerful wizard. I'll be able to break that silly barrier in a snap of a finger. When I do Harry potter will be dead."

My heart started to beat louder. So loud I was sure it was going to pop out of my chest at any time. Anger was no longer mixed with fear. I was afraid, But not only afraid for my family but for Harry.

**At the Burrow**

"Where did Ginny go!! Oh God what if she runs in to You-know-who!!" Mrs. Weasley said through streams of tears. It still had not processed in her mind why her Daughter would do such a thing? Why her wonderful beautiful daughter would run away and at her time of need too?

Tears were still streaming down Mrs. Weasley's. While Mr. Weasley sat motionless in a chair still trying to process what had just happened.

The Order members were startled by what Mrs. Weasley had said earlier. The whole Burrow fell to silent. Except for the cries of Mrs. Weasley know and then.

Silence spread the house for about 1 minute, until someone finally spoke.

"We have to look for her!" Remus stated. Everyone looked at him but no one dared to speak.

Mr. Weasley got up and said in a very powerful tone "He's right we can't sit here and wallow we have to find her."

Everyone got up and started moving around trying to find out were Ginny had gone. Except for one person, He remained at the side of the fire place. He didn't dare move. He knew exactly were Ginny had gone he heard her say the words specifically.

His mind was still trying to wrap around why she would go there. There were no places around there, just Hogwarts and the…the no. He knew were she went and he was afraid.

Harry moved from his original position by the fireplace and headed outside. No one has to know were I went. Harry thought to himself.

As Harry went outside and apparated no one seemed to notice him walking out of the room. Except for two boys who stood by the door and saw Harry leave.

**Ginny in Forest**

I started to back away slowly. Hopefully I don't make a sound.

I was almost a yard away when I stepped on a twig and as I did it made the hugest sound in the world.

SNAP! Shit I can't believe I stepped on a twig how stupid am I?

I saw a head move from the crowd. It stared right at me then a mean scrawl crossed his face. I got up and started to run, as the figure started to chase me.

I had to see who this person was. Because if I did die I wanted to know who killed me I didn't want to be a ghost and have unfinished business in the world. I did not want to be like Moaning Mertil.

Even though every fiber in my beings told me not to I did. I took one glance back to see who it was and to my shock it was Draco Malfoy.

I did not know that he was a Death Eater. It wasn't all surprising I mean his father was a Death Eater so he had to become one eventually.

No one else seemed to fallow him. That was a good sign maybe I can get out of this alive. What if I die a horrible miserable death? Maybe no one will ever find me and they'll will torture me until the day that they slowly kill me.

No, I couldn't think like this. I knew that any minuet someone would come for me yeah. I was going to be saved. What if no one came for me I mean I hadn't told anyone were I was going maybe by the time that they found me I would be dead. What if the never found me and they just left me here to rot. No I didn't want to be forgotten.

I tried running faster and faster because I knew if I stopped to breathe I was dead. Panic started to run through my veins and my heart started to beat faster. I could no longer hear the sounds of the forest all I heard was my heart beat ringing in my ears.

Draco Malfoy was about to catch up with me. I had to run faster I have to run quicker!! I couldn't let him kill me I couldn't let him I just couldn't.

Tears started to run down my face as he came closer and closer and I pushed my self to go faster and faster. I could not longer breath all I was worried about was to get away get away from him.

My legs were turning into jelly. My knees were about to buckle I took one sharp turn and I instantly regretted it as I tripped over a large root. I landed flat face on the floor.

**Harry in Forest**

Harry Potter was running through the dark forest his heart was pounding fifty times faster than usual.

I have to find her. I have to make sure she's ok. I have to return her. I can't let her die no I can't.

The forest looked the same as usual. It was completely dark. Trees were every were, so many trees that you would not be able to see the night sky. It seemed like the dark forest had been the way he left. There was something different about the forest though that he couldn't put his finger on it.

The forest was no longer filled with life no longer filled with animals. It seemed that something evil was somewhere in the forest and immediately his scar started to burn.

It was as if someone had stock a knife in the oven and left it there for hours then took it and stabbed it slowly through his head.

Even though his scar burned him. He kept running no way was he going to leave Ginny know. He knew why the forest seemed so life less. He knew why all the animals seemed to have disappeared. Voltamore was here and he wasn't going to leave her here for him to play a game of cat and mouse with her.

He was not going to leave her here to be squashed by him she was better than that.

**AN- I know Sorry for the cliff hanger but If I kept writing this chapter would be way too long, I promise that I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thanks again for taking the time and reading my story and as always I would really like some reviews please review I will be so thank full**


	6. Screams of The Night

****************************Ginny In Forest*******************************

After multiple attempts, I managed to get up, but the instant I started to run. I felt a strong hand grip my wrist. The hand pulled me back. I gasped loudly. a second later, a wand was shoved into my neck and my wrist was held tighter than ever. my back was pressed against a body, and then I heard a whisper I my ear. I automatically knew who it belonged to. I was the voice of the evil Draco Malfoy.

"Are you asking for a death wish. Weasley ?!" He sneered thought gritted teeth. I noticed his voice was low and angry as though he wanted to kill me, but something held him back. I had an urge to stand up for myself. I mean this was the ferret face who mocked my family. His family was the reason that I was trapped in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle and almost found dead. The Malfoy family is the reason that Harry suffered do much for serious death, But then and epiphany came to me. Everything that Draco did to me if he tortured me or even killed me. I'd deserve it, mostly he was always right. I am just a bunch of Weasley Trash. Everything is and will always be my fault.

What could I have done about my family. We were complete weirdos. We rode flying cars and we live in a chicken coots . What was I suppose to do maybe if I hadn't been born my family would be able to afford a decent place to live. I had a choice to listen to Tom Riddle. I didn't have to, I was stupid and immature why blame Draco for all this. He just set up the trap I didn't have to fall victim to it. I could have stopped Harry from going that day .I could have jumped in front of Serious. I would have died but at least, Harry would have been happy. I had to stay quiet and let Malfoy do his worse for all I knew I deserved everything that he did to me.

All of the sudden, I heard a voice in my head. It seemed to speak up, to rebel, and to say what I wouldn't dare say. It was as if someone else had entered my body. Something had unleashed the fury in me. My own depressed soul was pushed aside , as a strong voice spoke thought my mouth. Almost as if it was….

" Oh please Malfoy! You don't honestly think you can kill me, do you?" This voice was so confident as if she were unstoppable. she seemed to know someone, somewhere would come for her. But ….she was wrong.

*************************** Harry In forest********************************

"That little -what did he do to her? When I get my hand on him.."I have to stop. No, I couldn't plan on killing dean right this moment. Right now I had to find Ginny. She was the most important thing, Right now. I had lost Dumbeldore to Voldemort. If i didn't hurry up i wou;d lose Ginny too.

I still remeber the first time I found out Dumbledore was dead the pain that stoke though my heart. Dumbledore had taught me everything that I knew. He was the reason I had stayed alive for so long. I just... I expected him to live forever. He had lived through so much that I just I couldn't believe it. I was a nightmare. It was Sirious's death all over someone is just so unbearable. It was as if some one ripped my heart out. Dumbledore was such a good person he didn't deserve to die on Snapes hand.

I wanted revenge, but, I knew that was no way to go. i knew Dumbeldore wouldn't want it. I was starting to run out of breath. I had to find her before it was way too late. I could picture her body lying in the ground lifeless. White with death her losing it's beautiful flames and me crying over her body. a tear slowly fell down my face. I pushed the image aside, I  
pushed the image aside it broke my heat to even think about it.

No, Ginny would be alive _Push harder Harry she waiting, I can't give up. _No matter what I did, i always seemed to get her into Danger Why?!

I knew that i had seen a whip of red hair. It had Been very far away but I knew that i had seen it. I knew it was Ginny. I could only hear the thumping of my own heart it was as if it was going to burst out through my chest.

the picture of Ginny lying lifeless in the ground keep flashing in my mind. I could no longer feel my legs. i knew that i was going deeper into the forest . _Where are you Ginny Stay Alive for me!_

_************************************_Ginny In Forest_*****************************************_

_  
_ Draco threw me on the ground and put his foot on top of my stomach. He looked at me astonished at what i had just said to him. His face started to twist in hatred. Hatred towards me. Why did i have to have such a big mouth! GOSH, Ginny why couldn't you have just Shut up!!! know he was going to kill me slowly, I 'm so sorry Mom , Dad........ Harry. I tried to stay alive for you guys it was just so hard.

" What did you say, Weasley !?" Malfoy was infuriated . Gosh i should just apologize then maybe Malfoy wouldn't torture me as much if i begged. Yeah begging didn't seem so bad. I was going to die either way;at least it was quick and pointless. No one would probably find my body. If anyone even notices that I'm gone. They'll probably think that I just ran away. No tear and either way why would anyone cry for me.

_That's right nobody loves you so stop trying_. Why couldn't Malfoy just kill me know. I would have probably done it sooner or later. Yeah dieing sounded nice right about know.

Again i could hear the rebelling thoughts of someone much stronger then I was. Someone more powerful. I could hear my voice saying things that i didn't want to say. Words that i wouldn't have dared said.

" Well, Malfoy if your that deaf. I Believe I said that you are a coward Ferret Face who won't ant can't kill Me!

Malfoy's eyes started to bug out as if he was ready to strangle me. His foot pressed deeper in my stomach and a small cry escaped my lips. Yeah no chance of begging know i wasn't even in control of my own body. it was as if i had seen my life through someone Else's eye's, crap just what I needed. I had to get the message to The Order. They need to know what was going on! Right know all i wanted to do was die here close my eyes and go into oblivion.

I saw Malfoys face his wand was know pointing straight at me. Please just kill me with the Avada Kevada and let it be done with, but i heard him say something.

" You Weasle's are so Infuriating. You don't know when to shut up and let go of your stupid Pride! Know I'm going to kill you nice and slowly just so you learn, you mongrel!!"

Just what i was afraid of. But maybe it would get rid of the pain in my heart. If I was lucky.

"CRUCIO"

The Sharp hit of pain was like slamming into a concrete wall. Pain was everywhere. It felt like my limbs were being torn up. I could hear Malfoy's laughs. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying himself while he tortured me. I didn't dare let a scream escape my mouth; I wouldn't give him more satisfaction.

"Come on, Weasley scream for me.

The pain it was Unbearable it was as if someone had took a hot coal a shoved it down my trough. knives were poking my back, NO not pocking Stabbing. I couldn't breath anymore it felt like i was being drowned. Slowly the liquid started to spill from my mouth. I opened my eyes to see what it was and not much to my suprise it was blood. Blood was all over me. Blood from my mouth slowly started seep into my eyes. A scream built in me but I didn't dare let it pass my mouth.

As my Pain grew worse so did my Will power. A scream escaped my mouth. It stung ,my ears but i still heard Malfoy's smart Response.

"That A Girl"

*******************************Harry in Forest**********************************

A thousand different thoughts went through my head. Is she dead; Is she hurt. What would happen to me if she was dead. I would never be able to love some one as much as I love Ginny. If only she knew the love that I had for her.

A million different emotions went through me. Love, Hate, Pain, Confusion, Anxiety just creeping in and telling me. Why didn't i have the guts to tell he; just tell her that she was my life. Ginny Please stay alive for me, I love you!

Suddenly I heard something that both lifted my heart and broke it into a million pieces. Where did it come from that unbearable scream. As Soon as I hear it i knew it was Ginny. It wasn't a scream for help though. It was a scream of pain. Tears welded in my eyes. Someone was torturing her.

I ran toward the base of the scream. When I heard another Eco through the dark forest. This scream was different thought. Ginny was yelling something in pain.

"Please, Malfoy, Please stop. AHHHH"

_Malfoy was behind this. That little twit as if he hadn't taken enough away from me. When i get my hands on him he'll be sorry he was ever born_. The scream got closer and closer until i finally saw him. THAT COWARD.

"Expeliarmus."

Malfoy flew and hit a tree. Then I saw her. It was worse then the picture in my mind. There in the ground layed my Ginny drenched in Blood.

"Ginny" I whispered ever so lightly.

Then something accrued. What was Malfoy doing here? My Scar burned incredibly. They were here! They were all Here! He was Here!

I got to get Ginny Out of Here!

**A****N- Like I'm so sorry it took so long to update but high school is really time taking/ Especially the swim team! well I had lots of Writers Block but i got through it. I hope You Like this new chapter it took me a long time to write i promise the second wont take that long.**

**-P/S Major kudos to my BFF Kiara for helping my write most of the story.. By-the-way she'll be helping me here on out. So tell me what you think =]=]=]=]=]  
**


	7. I'm Sorry

When I heard Malfoy's responce I had the common urge to rip his face off, But as I layed there in pain. I relised that every threat Malfoy had ever give me was deserved. I was simply a bad person who deserved bad things to happen to her. However every sharp peice of pain thrown at me forced me to beg him to stop. I didn't want to die with dignity any more I wanted the pain to stop. I no longer cared about malfoy enjoying himself all I wanted was the pain to end. I wanted both the pains to end. The pain that was slashing through my heart ever since the beging of this summer and the pain that Malfoy know played as a sick little game. Yeah I wasn't one of the lucky people who got distracted by pain. I could feel both of them and they kept getting worse.

I knew deep down in my heart that I would never see Harry again. That I would never have kids, or even get married. That for the rest of my parents lives they would see me as well as the one that they couldn't raise properly. The one they failed. What made it all worse is that I knew Harry would live on and that he would find the one person that he loved. He would get married have kids and live a happy life. I would be the forgotton one, Maybe just like the rest of the Wizarding world calls Voldemort You-Know-Who. My own family would never even dare to speak my name. They would think that it would bring down bad luck on them. They would call me That-girl. The pain in my heart was just getting worse and worse and the physical pain was becoming unberable.

Malfoy just kept on finding new was to torture me. I want to float to oblivian to find my way out of this place and just die already. Why was I complaing I deserved pain...right? I wanted Harry so much that I ahd pushed him away. I could never be as beautiful as cho and well why should I.

The more I tried to focuse on something else. The more the pain came back and hit me big time. I can't take this pain anymore I am going to have to reduce to begging. The pain it was just way too much. Why couldn't i just float into oblivion right know and not feel pain anymore or was I already dead and this was my hell? Was I going to suffer forever? No, Malfoy please, please stop.

My throught was filled with blood and I could barely hear my screams it was like I was gurgeling blood. I finally managed to spit enough blood out to be able to beg.

" PLEASE, MALFOY, PLEASE STOP AHHHHH"

Was I still alive or was I in my own personal hell. Was I going to suffer forever. No I didn't wan to suffer forever. I want to float into oblivion and just feel no more pain. Will that be possible or was i destined to suffer this much.

At least Voltamort would be merciful. He wouldn't let me suffer this way. He would just kill me with _Avada Kevada _and just get it over with. But no Malfoy had to let me suffer it would make him feel like a man for once in his life.

Pain just kept coming and coming and it wouldn't stop! Why couldn't he just be merciful and just let me die already. _LET ME DIE LET ME DIE!_

Suddenly relife came over me. There was still pain but it wasn't getting worse. was I finally dieing

I opened my eyes just a squint and I could see nothing but blood at first. I blinked a couple of times then I could only see a little. I didn't see Malfoy though. Then a bright flash of green passed over my head was pain comming again.

All the sudden it felt like I was spinning, and lights out it went everything went black.

*********************************Harry's POV*******************************************

__

I got to get Ginny out of here!

was the last coherent thought that passed through my mind. I had to get Ginny, my Ginny out of here. If she died here I would never forgive myself for it never!

I looked back and there they were, for a matter of a second it felt like everything was going in slow motion. I saw Malfoy's father, uhhh of course HE would be a Death Eater. Snape waas also there, and behind them all the way behind them was Voltamort. That sneeky little SNAKE.

I could have killed him then and there but I knew that I wouldn't be able to. I had already survived Voltamort once today I don't think that I could have survived him again. Suddenly everything went back to normal speed. Voltamort and his followers were speeding at me. comming towards me, me and... GINNY!

Ginny's helpless right this moment. NO Voltamort would finish Malfoy's job he would kill Her.

"Master, POTTERS HERE."

"Father, he's here to save that Weasley girl!" Malfoy had gotten up and was facing his father.

"Expeliarmus" Lucious yelled.

I Jumped at Ginny's side while the curse was flying over me and her. We started to spin and landed right by her willow tree.

The danger was behind us know but I still had that gripping fear in my heart. From a Far distance I could see the light on in the Weasley House.

I gave myself one glance at Ginny. It broke my heart just looking at her. Just seeing her that hurt. Was Ginny dead? Tears started to spring down my eyes. Why couldn't I stop you! I looked for a trace of a heart beat, but I couldn't find it. GINNY DON'T DIE ON ME. I pressed my finger on her throat and found a very faint heartbeat.

I picked her up very lightly and started to walk to the Borrow. this was going to be a very long walk. Thousands of questions passed through my head. Ginny Why did you do this? Where you trying to kill yourself? Was it my fault?

I suddenly had a flash back of when I was in Hogwarts with Ginny.

_We were by the lake. It was a sunny day and we were just laying there haveing a nice time. I just wanted to kiss her all the time. That was the day that I had told Ginny that I loved her._

I wanted to be with her forever. To be able to see her for the rest of my life.

It was a day I was never going to forget. I LOVED GINNY. It was never going to stop.

But right this momment Ginny was dieing in my arms. I had to get her inside the Weasly house fast.

What was Mrs. Weasley going to think when I walked in to the house. Well I was going to find out sonner or later.

As I was heading to the Weasley house I caould already tell that there was a cmmotinon going on.

Apperently not only Ginny was hurt.

When I walked in to the Weasley house I had tears in my eyes. It looked like I had been sobbing for days. They Just looked at my face no one was looking at the dieing girl in my arms. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE.

" HELP HER, HELP GINNY SHE'S DIEING !!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

Suddenly everyone looked at the girl in my arms. Mrs. Weasley let out a huge scream, and started to sobb uncontrolebely. I place Ginny on the table softly and the started to work on her.

I wouldn't dare leave her side. I'm sorry Ginny, Please don't die onme_ PLEASE DON'T DIE._

**************************************************************************************AN: AN:Well Sorry that took sooo long to write... but I will try to update faster next time... Sooo What did you think...=]**


	8. It's All Your Fault!

**Here's Chapter 8**

I wouldn't leave Ginny's side the whole time. I was at her side 24/7. Not one person could make me leave that room. Mrs. weasley kept telling me that I shouldn't be worried that she would get through this, but how was I to know! What if Ginny died from all her injuries! No I had tell myself that Ginny would be fine, nothing would happen to her. I had to tell myself that or else I sincerely think that I will go crazy.

The whole time I had to try to blame someone, so I told myself it was Dean's fault. Basicly it was. He must have said something to upset her and she was trying to get away from him. What was his problem couldn't he see that Ginny didn't want to be with his sorry ass, But no he had to try again and again. What did he do? He just kept on making on things worst! That incapatibel arse! know my Ginny is hurt because of him. Why couldn't he just leave my Family alone! The weasley's were MY family not his. Ginny is meant to be with me not him he has to get that through his thick fat head!!!!!

Just looking at her in the Hospital just made me feel sick. I could have saved her. I broke up with the love of my life! I still managed to get her in danger. Would it ever stop whould I ever be good enough for her! I'm sorry Ginny. I'm Sorry.

I needed to find out what happened in that room. What did Dean do!? I could kill him for even being near her! Did he try something and...? Ohh if he even thought of kissing Ginny or even worse... I'll kill him! I had been plotting in my head for so long I didn't notice I wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Harry, you need to get away from this hospital, Can't you see what your doing to yourself?"

"Hermione, I can't leave her, you don't understand. Ginny is my everything, If she dies a part of me dies too."

"Harry, I know how you feel. You might think I don't understand but I do. She wouldn't have wanted you like this Harry, you know that"

"I know that, but I'm still not leaving her."

" We need to talk about the plan Harry, You have to remenber your promise to Dumbledore, You can't just drop everything to be with Ginny."

" Why NOT Hermione?! If I knew she was safe I would have gone along with the plan, But what if I leave and she dies, or wakes up and Doesn't know that I was at her side the whole time! What if she ends up Hating me for it? I can't leave her know!, I just can't, I'm not that strong, I can't lose her, I can't."

Tear stareted to fall down my face, But I wasn't ashamed of them. Couldn't Hermione see that by leaving Ginny here I would be half. I would be the same Harry. I would be worried about her every second. Even if I found out she was alright. What if something else happened to Ginny? I can't leave her but I can't take her with me either. Can i?

'" Harry were leaving in a couple of weeks, You have enought time to say goodbye."

" I don't want to say goodbye, Can't you see that!"

" Harry, Ginny is just like a sister to me. It will be hard for me to say goodbye too."

" I now Ginny is like a Sister to you Hermione, But that's all she'll ever be to you , A sister. What you don't get Hermione, is that Ginny is much more to me than she is to you. I don't only see Ginny as a Girlfriend, or as some one I fancy. I see her as someone I want to live forever with."

I think Hermione finally saw why I was always here. Why I never wanted to leave Ginny's side.

" Wow, Harry, I thought that you were feeling guilty. I never imagined that you liked Ginny so much."

" I don't like her, Hermione... I.."

" Wait you don't like her... I thought..."

" I LOVE Her."

"Ohh, That makes more sense."

Silence, Then I though of something I needed Hermione to do for me.

" Hermione can you do me a favor."

" Sure, Harry, What is it."

" Can you find Dean for me, I need to talk to him."

" Umm Sure, What do you need to talk to him about?"

" Something, can you just find him for me?"

" Of course Harry, but don't do anything you'll regrette."

" I just want to talk to him."

_And maybe stab him a couple of time._ Bastard.

---- Next Day----

Hermione had kept her word. I thought to myself as Dean came into Ginny's hospital room.

"Umm. H..h..hi Harry, Umm Hermione said you needed to talk to me."

Ohh I need to talk you alright more like pounding my fists in your face.

" Yes, Dean I need to talk to you."

" Ok, What about."

" I need to talk to you about what happened in Ginny's room After I left. What did you do?!"

" I didn't do anything."

" Yeah right Dean, Ginny is not the type to run away. You must have done something really bad. know WHAT did you do!!''

" Harry, I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do anything look at her." I pointed to Ginny lying still in the hospital bed.

" It's All Your Fault!!!!!, You nerly killed her !!!"

" I didn't do Shit ok Harry, Don't blame me for your mistakes!"

" My Mistakes, You did something that provoked her to go to the forest, know tell me what you said!"

" I didn't say anything! I actually helped her, I picked up the pieces when she was crying over you. It's not my fault that Ginny said she you screwed up her life."

" What... She said... What"

" Yeah, So don't blame me for your mistakes, You called her a slut ok, You left her! Not me."

I had never meant to call Ginny a slut. I had been so blind sighted by anger that the words had escaped my mouth. Stupid. Was it really my fault that Ginny was like this?

" I wouldn't have called her that if you would have just left, Can't you see she doesn't want you. She doesn't want your sorry ass."

" You Don't get it do you Potter, You ruined every chance you had with her."

" No I didn't, Ginny is always going to be mine! SO STAY AWAY FROM HER DEAN! She'll always be mine never forget that!"

**AN: Well That's Chapter 8. Hope you like it, and if you do Review=]**


	9. Goodbye and Red Faces

It had been a month... Ginny still hadn't woken up. I spent every day I had by her side though. Ever since my "Conversation" with Dean, he hadn't shown his lousy face here, and that was good. I didn't want to see him.

I would have to leave her.. What if she woke and she was by herself? It would be horrible! I can't imagine having her live through that. Ginny please wake up, wake up!

" Ginny, I love you, But Im probely going to have to leave you. Please wake up let me know your alright before I leave."

How could I go and put all my soul and power in to finding these Horcuxes, when my love could be here dieing?

What if she did wake up it still wouldn't make any diffrence. I would still be worried if something bad is happening to her? And if she does wake up it would be even harder to say good bye. It's like only letting half of my heart come with me. Ginny had the other half and It would be so hard so hard to leave her. What if I didn't come back. what would I do then. It would be devastating to her. I don't want her to suffer because of me.

Tears slowly started to spill from my eyes.

" What am I going to do!"

"Well, Harry that is only something that you will have to find out when the time is right."

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I barely noticed Mrs. Weasley come in.

" i'm sorry I didn't see you there."

" It's quiet alright darling, Talking to your self again Harry, that's not good."

" I know... It's just that... It's hard to explain."

" You can try, I am a Mother of 7 children you know. I think I might understand."

" I love her, and I don't know what to do, I might have ruined everything."

" Harry, You will always have a place in Ginny's heart, That I am sure of. She loves you unconditinaly, What _you _do with that love on the other hand is entierly your doing."

" I didn't mean to break her heart you know... Every single word that I said to her broke my heart so much. I want to be with her forever, But then all these problems appeared, Dumbeldore's death, Snape, Voldamort,Dean Thompson." I sneereed the last name. Uhh Just thinking of him made my blood boil.

Mrs. Weasley chuckeled at my last respose. " Harry, Yes those are all big problems, Dumbledore's death was devastating to everyone, expecialy you since you were so close to him, Snape well, I never really liked him, Voldamort, well he's just there, But Dean, Dean Is not a problem what so ever Harry, Trust me. You don't know how she talks about you when your not around."

A smile slowly creept to my face.

" I know she loves me, I can see it in her eyes, it's just that... I'm scared. I know I shouldnt admit that but I am and I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something ever happened to her. Even if it wasn't my fault."

" Nothing will happen to her Harry. I promise you"

" I have to leave in a couple of days, Before Dumbeldore died he gave me a mission. I have to finish it for him. To make sure Voldamort doesn't come back."

" I would try to stop you but, I know iI won't be able to."

" I want to say goodbye to her. but I'm afraid if she wakes up I won't be able to leave."

" That's the thing isn't it, She'll be ok Harry. Do whatever you have to do to save your future with her."

" Ok, if she wakes up after I leave tell her I love her."

" Of course, If you don't mind Harry can I have a few minuets to talk to her."

" Yes, of course."

St. Mugos was a bussy mess. Patients everywhere they even had to lower themselves to putting patients in the hallway. Even the House elves were out her healing away. I wonder what Hermione would say about this.

" Patitic isn't it, St. mugo's has really become a terible place, I mean putting House Elves to work really. Uhh Discusting, isn't it Ron!"

How could he be saying it was my fault? Yeah right. it was deffenetly NOT my fault. I saved her. I mean right, It wasn't my fault right?? Did I do this to her..? God, if I did I don't think I could ever forgive myself... But I couldn't figure that out now. I had to make a plan. Soon very soon, I would have to be leaving to go find Horcuxes.**An: for those who are confused,Hermione doesn't think that House Elves are disscusting, She's mad that the doctors are all being lazy and barely doing any work, and putting House Elves to work.**

Of course I only think her name and she comes.

" Hello Hermione, Ron"

" Hey mate"

" Harry, we really need to talk."

" Sure, Umm over here." I walked into a maintenence closet. Deciding it's for the best I put a silencing charm on the closet.

" Talk.."

" Harry we can't put this off much longer, we have to leave."

" I agree with her Harry, Voldamort isn't waiting, we shoudn't either."

" I know, When should we leave."

" The sooner the better, I say we leave in an hour."

" In an Hour!!! Hermione that would never give me enough time say goodbye to Ginny!!!"

" FINE!!! Well leave tommorow at the crack of dawn."

" Ok.... Ron..... I'm sorry I know you must really hate me right know but I really do love Ginny."

" It's alright Harry, I know you do,You'll always be my best mate, Just don't make her any promises your not going to be able to keep, I love my Baby sister."

" I understand,I have to go tell your mum."

Harry walks out of the closet and heads for Ginny's room. Leaving Ron And Hermione in the silience charmed closet by themselves.

" So , Hermione..."

" Ronald."

" Were all by ourselves... alone in a closet."

" Your Point."

" We could do something and nobody would ever have to know about it."

" But... We wouldn't... right?"

" Of course not.... Unless you..."

A Blush rose to Hermione's checks. Ron Slowly starts to lean in... memorising every detail of her face. It was Hermione, The Girl he has been in love with since the beging of Hogwarts.

Hermione slowly starts to close her eyes...

The door of the closet flew open.

" What are you kids doing in here?!" A Very Suprised House Elf screached.

" Seriously you kids know a days always snoging!"

" Uhhh... I'm sorry, Come on Ron."A Very Red Hermione Granger garbed Ron's Hand and Practecly Flew Down The hallway.

" I'm Really Starting to Hate House Elves!" she wispered to an equally Red Ron.

---------

__

The Next day

" Harry.... MATE! we need to leave."

" Ok... I Love you Ginny, Stay Alive for me." and just like every other time there was no responce.

" Let's Go.."

Harry, Ron And Hermione got up and walked out of 's. If they only had stayed for Five more minuets they would have seen a certian Red head, wake up after what felt like a long slumber.

As Ginny Weasley Slowly opened her eyes. She saw a Not so Friendly face...

-------

**AN: I am Sooooo Sorry It took So Long to update but I promise it is all going to be better from know on. I had the worst case of Writters Block EVER!!!! But Good Thing today I saw The Half Blood Prince and well I am soooo Inspiered.. All Of the rest of the chaps is coming with ease. Hope you engyed it. and if you did, Just tell me how much press that Green Button Right the AND REVIEW!!! =]**

**XOXO, BrazillianHotti9**

**Ps. That was justa littel taste For All the R / Hr Fans... =] Expecial my Bff Kiara =]**


	10. The Lie

***********************************Ginny's POV**********************************

I was in an empty bliss. My World was no were. I was in full pain, not one amount of of my life was I not in pain. I didn't understand was I dead? Were was I? Everything was dark and I could have swore that I heard my name being called in the distance.

It sounded like Harry's voice but I wasn't that sure. I tried hard to open my eyes but it was like every fiber of my being didn't let me. The more I struggled to open them the more I fell back into the unconfortable, silent bliss.

I struggled more and I heard his voice fade away as if he was at the end of a tunnel. I still didn't know if it was Harry or not. I tried to hold on to the voice hear the destinction of it but it kept fadding away. It was like trying to run down a long tunnel and at the end it kept getting longer and longer. The voice kept getting farther and farther away.

If it was Harry why should I care. He didn't love me anymore and he had made that pretty clear. Wait, I was in the dark forest. This couldn't be Harry it had to be a death eater. I was going to die or maybe I was dead already. Who knew?

My head felt like it was floating and my brain was mushy. It was completly silent know. There was no voice at the end of the tunnel. Were was I?

Just as fast as the empty bliss came it went eyes started to flutter open. There was a figuer in front of me. Was it Harry? My heart leaped for joy but was crushed when I saw who it really was.

First I was mad, then I felt like someone actually wanted me then I was just discusted. I hate Dean he was the last person that I expected to see when I woke up, and when I mean last I mean last. I expected to see Draco Malfoy here before I ever saw Dean.

HE hates me. Doesn't he? Why was my life so complicated. I must have really pissed off the Gods. UHh.

" Ginny, you finaly awake."

" Dean, Ummm Hi."

" How are you feeling?"

" Umm, ok, What ar..What are you doing here?"

" I haven't left you side Ginny, you have been out cold for the whole summer."

" I have? but I was in the dark forest and Ha... Someone saved me."

" I saved you Ginny."

" I swear I thought it was Harry."

" No, It wasn't. When you left he said that you were just trying to get some attention and you probely went to Luna's house or something. I knew that you hadn't gone to Luna's. I know you too well, Ginny. The dark forest is the only place that you could ever let your mind rome free."

"But...But."

Harry thought I wanted attention. I just wanted to get away from everything. My life is so screwed up. I lose the love of my life then everything goes to crap. The only person that I could really trust was Dean. HE saved me.

" Ginny, When I showed up you were being tortured by Draco. I got Draco away from you and apparated to you house as soon as possible. You were very hurt.I didn't want anything to happen to you."

" But... BUt Why would you risk you own life for me?"

" Ginny I love you. That's why I went after you."

" You Do?"

" Yes, Can't you see that."

Dean loves me, but I can't love him back. I was foolish and gave away my whole heart to one person and know I have no heart to give to him.

" I can't love you back Dean, No matter how much Harry despises me, I will always Love HIM!"

" I can try to get you out of Love with him Ginny, Your too Percious to me."

How was I going to tell him I could never love him back. Was it bad that I wanted him to keep trying on me to not give up. Was I a Bad person for wanting that?

************************************Dean's POV********************************

Harry Potter is the name the haunts me in my sleep. He stole everything that I once held dear to me. Ginny Weasley was just another one of his Sluts. She's a whore and I will make sure to show her what discusting Whores like Ginny really deserve. She will see so will Harry Potter. He will see his precious Soul mate quiver under my body. I will make sure to break Harry Potter.

~*~*~

****

Sooo what do you think? I know it's super short but couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long...=] Sorry it took so long to update I had the worse case of writers block ever. Dean's POV that was just a quick glance at what he thinks of thisa whole situation. Again So sorry it took so long but I will try to update sooner...=] Promise.... tell Me what you think Press that Magical green Button...=]

XOXO, BrazillianHotti9


	11. Rumors and New friendships

**************************************Ginny's POV******************************

Life at home wasn't going too well. Mum was more protective than ever. She kept asking me about the night but I would always put it off. I didn't want to remember it. I remembered everything soo clearly it was as if i could relive it over and over again. It was horrible.

I didn't want to think of the pain that Draco brought me. I didn't want to think of Dean or Harry. Everything was so confusing. My parents never talked about who saved me. I thought it was harry but then Dean said he saved me.

I'm just so confused. All my parents asked was what happened in the forest that was all they never metioned anything else. Then one day I finally broke down and told them to forget everything I wanted to move and they would let me.

After that day the never spook of the Incedent again. It was like the summer after my first year. They kept talking about the chamber and kept asking me what made me listen to diary in the first place. I was so peeved at the end of the summer that no one talked about it ever since.

I was packing to go back to Hogwarts. Even with the dark lord on the rise I made my parents send me back to Hogwarts. I couldn't stand being with my parents for another minuet. They were getting on my last nerves. I wanted to be around Teens. I wanted to be around my friends.

The only thing is,is that well my only real friend was Hermione and she was out with Harry looking for who knows what. My Life just gets better and better doesn't it. Everyone in Hogwarts tought I was a weirdo beacause of the whole thing that happened in my first year.

Life was basically a piece of crap on a toast. What was the point of going back anyway? Right? No I wasn't going to stay here with my parents. I love them but they can never understand what I'm going through. When hey fell in love they never had a broken heart as I do. They just had each were always there they don't know what I have to go through. They don't know how I feel. They never will.

So there I stood saying goodbye to my parents on platforn 9 and 3/4.

"Ohhh Ginny Hoey I dearly wish that you wouldn't go this year."

"Umm, Sorry mum my studys come first."

"Honey, ahhh Ok. I love you pay attention to everything and DO NOT GO IN THE DARK FOREST WHAT EVER YOU DO DO NOT GO IN THERE DO YOU HEAR ME GIEVERA WEASLEY!"

"Yes, mum don't worry I'll be fine, I promise.."

The Train whistled as it was about to take off. I ran and waved one last time to my parents. God this was going to be a long year.

I walked around and didn't notice one person on the train. There were a few people that I did notice but I wasn't close with.

Maybe I could sit with Dean. He did ask for a second chance maybe he was the one I was suppose to love and Harry was well Just Harry.

Dean Waited for me and he rescued me. Why would I want Harry when he didn't even care if something happened to me?

Dean was there and he was waiting for me and he wanted me why would I denie Love Right? Why am I in Love with the wrong Person?!

I needed to get through my fat skull that HARRY POTTER WILL NEVER LOVE ME!! Why couldn't I let myself lose all hope in him? I always just felt that glint of hope that maybe just maybe he will want me but it's stupid to dream.

Why would Harry want ME! out of all people he can have onyone he wants why would he want me!?

__

he doesn't Ginny he just felt sorry for you.

A little voice in my head told me. It was true. He felt sorry for me...I was getting more sad by the minuet so I tryed to find an empty compartment.

Down the hall I could here a case of giggly girly girls. I didn't want to deal with this know. As I passed their compartment I saw them all stop and look at me. They were Cho's Friends. Well More like Fallowers. The one's that wanted to do everything like her. It was patetic. Eww it's disqusting. Suddenly they all stopped talking and looked at me as if I had done something.

They're talking about me...Hmmm I wonder what they are saying. I passed by as if I hadn't heard anything. When they couldn't see me anymore I stopped and tryed to hear what they were saying.

"Eww uhh She's so dicusting."

" RIGHT,Eww I bet it was her who let the Death Eaters in the school last year."

" I heard it was Draco Malfoy?"

" Umm Why Would Draco care. She probely made that rumor up to get people off her trail. I mean seriously You-Know-Who used her once who says she's not like a little follower."

" That's True."

" Hey, I heard that she was so jelouse of Cho and Harry that she put a Love potion on his pumpking juice and that's why he fell for her. "

" Oh My God, That little Tramp!"

" Uhhh She is a descrace to the Wizarding World."

" Seriously the only reason he probely drank the juice is because shes he's best friends little sister, so he didn't suspect anything."

" Right you would think you knew a person."

" So I heard Harry isn't coming to Hogwarts this year."

" OMG, Why Not?"

" Well first I heard that he wasn't coming this year because he wanted to get away from the tramp, but then I heard that he's on some like top secret misson for Dumbledore."

"Isn't Dumbledore dead."

" Well Duhh, Uhhh you so dumb he gave him the mission before he died!"

" Ohh that makes sence."

" Who Told you"

" Well My besty heard it from Cho."

" CHO! Why would Cho know?"

" Well Clearly she's not hear this year which she could only be in one place. With Harry!"

" OMG, Are they back togeter!?"

" I think so, I heard that Him and the Trampy, broke up at the end of the school year."

" I BET that the Love Potion Stopped working and he went back to Cho!"

" Duhh, WHo Would Want to stay with GINNY WESLEY! EW"

I couldn't listen any. Tears were running hot down my face. I didn't mind that everyone hated me but they were probley went with Harry. Unexpiceble pain surged though me and I almost Sobed out loud. I held my breath and walked in to the nearest Compartment.

I Layed down on the couch and Cryed. Suddenly I felt the company of someone else. When I looked up there was a girl sitting there. I didn't know who she was, she looked like she was around my age.

" Ohh, I'm sorry"

" It's fine, I'm Amanda."

" Ginny"

"Why are you crying Ginny?"

" Well, Umm It's nothing Really."

" Doesn't look like nothing."

" My boyfriend broke up with me and well everyone say that I had him under a Love Potion and that his Ex-Girlfriend or Current Girlfriend is with him on some Mission and Well I still Love him!"

" I'm Sorry."

" The worst part is I can feel the pain so much and I can't controle it in any way."

" I know you probely going to think Im crazy but you can inflict pain on yourself it takes away from the pain of a broken Heart. I should Know."

She pushed her sleve up and I saw scars new and old all over her arms.

" why do you do that?"

" My Boyfriend broke up with me after us being together for 4 years, well I became very depressed and I found that this was the only way to get rid of the pain he causes me because well I'm causing it so I'm in controle."

I looked at her but I didn't think she was crazy. For the first time in a long time I actually think I have found someone who understands me.

" How do I do that though?"

" It's simple."

She took out a razor blade from her bag and handed it to me.

" Just Slice you arm, just don't Slice too close to your vains you can die that way."

Dieing actually didn't seem bad at this moment. I looked down and saw the Blue vains pumping blood trough it. I bit my lips and passed the razor bale at the top of my arm. I drew a straight line, I watched in amazment as blood poured out of my arm. The pain that kept moking me was suddenlly gone replaced by a diffrent sort of pain. A trilling kind of pain.

Harry said that he wanted me to enjoy my life that I would be happier without him. He was wrong. He want me to enjoy my life well Watch Me!

******************************* Amanda's POV********************

Poor, Ginny Weasley.

She thinks that I'm Really her friend well She'll see how wrong she really is.

If my family was thorn apart because of her stupid family well then I'm going to tear her apart.

She won't know when it will hit her. I Will Kill Ginny Weasley. I will leave her alive but by the time I'm Done with her she will be a halowed shell.

Nobody messes with my family. She toar us apart. She took my brother away from us. No one knows I exist. But I do.

In School I'll go as Amanda Brown. She will Never know what hit her. When She's done though I Will Have finished my revenge. No one will know that I sturck but they will always rember my name...

I Am a Malfoy After all.

~*~*~

****

Sooo What do you think? I know I just trew that one out there didn't I. =] Hope you Like It... I'm Trying to fallow dome of my reviewers advice and update more often even if the chapter is short and again Hope you enjoyed it.... Review=}

XOXO, BrazillianHotti9


	12. Fall, Winter, and Spring Letters

As I walked out of the Hogwarts Express I promised my self that I was going to Change. I won't be the naive Ginny Weasley anymore. I was going to be strong I won't let anyone see my emotions. I won't let anyone in my heart. I will be Invincible.

_**FALL**_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I heard you woke. I'm sorry I can't be there for you. I wish that I could. It's probably very hard facing everyone after what happened. I'm sorry, but Harry and Ron need me I know it's hard to believe but I'm actually grateful for them. I've seen stuff Ginny that are so discussing. Ginny I wouldn't want to wish this down on anyone. I know you feel left out but trust me your safer in Hogwarts. Be happy Write back so I know your OK. I will write next season._

_Love your best friend,_

_Hermione_

I love Hermione but I can't respond to her. I don't know what to say she just won't understand.

_**WINTER**_

_Ginny,_

_Why haven't responded yet your scaring me. I know your getting the letter Because i have put a spell on my owl that only lets her be seen unless she is close to you. Please respond to me. I need to know your alright._

_Hermione_

_**SPRING**_

_Ginny,_

_IF you don't respond to this letter I will think that you are dead. Please respond I have been anxious for so long I can't take it anymore. Please respond. I very Worried about you._

_Hermione_

I Love you Hermione but I should have responded a long time ago. I don't think I can do it know. I have to tell her everything. I can't just let her not know anything. Well here I go... God I need A Drink...

~*~*~

**I Know the Chap is Super Short but trust me the next chap will be longer I promise. This is just need to know stuff for the next chap...=] Review please....**

**XOXO BrazilianHotti9**


	13. Poll

**Hey People sorry this is not a story update.**

**I have something to ask all of you though..=]**

**Can you please go to my home page and vote on my poll of what i should write next...=]**

**I have all the summary's on the page so please read them and tell me what story I add...=]　**

**Here is the schedule I am trying to fallow.=]**

**No way Out : I will try to update it by 11-25-2009**

**Edge of Danger: i will try to update it by 11-30-2009**

**SAVE ME!!: 11-24-2009**

**Please tell me what story to write thank you...=]**


	14. The Letter

**AN: Well This is Ginny's Letter Back to Hermione... You need to get straight that Ginny gets distracted thought the letter. It takes her two day to write it. You'll know the parts when she is acting weird. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I know I haven't responded to any of your letters, But you see I have a really good reason. No I'm not joking. Are you ready here it comes. The reason why I haven't responded to any of your letters is actually pretty simple. I just didn't want to hear you yapping on and on about horcuxes and how cute Ron looks. Goodness Hermione everyone knows that you in love with my brother so why don't you do us all a favor and Shag him already.

Gosh, I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean it. I'm an awful person. Please forgive me. You see I haven't really been myself lately. Things have been really messed up around here. Well,It's mostly me!Things have been going down the drain ever since I got on the Hogwarts Express.

Well I was Walking around minding my own business. Looking for some of my friends when I passed a group of of gossip girls. You know those girls who gossip about everything and everyone. Well it Seemed like they were talking about me because as soon as I walked by they just stared at me. So I stopped and tried to hear what they were saying.

When I heard what were saying I was Flabbergasted. I mean I also knew that I wasn't good enough for him but I had never though about this. I never thought about what they said. The worst part is, is that that were right. I am Ugly! I am Stupid, Bad and I will never be good enough for him. There right Harry deserves someone High class, someone who didn't grow up at the burrow. He doesn't deserve Weasley scum.

I know what you going to say Hermione, so don;t say it. I'm going to confess things in this letter that you would never expect me to say. I'm not happy Hermione. I'm miserable. I'M MISERABLE! I just don't know what to do anymore. Why do I act this way. What happened over the past year to get make me down to this level of misery?

I made a new friend. Her name is Amanda. She's from America. I met her on the train. This was right after I heard the gossip girls. I was crying and I was in so much pain, but it wasn't the kind of pain that i could controlled it was the kind of pain that was caused by someone else and that was killing me! I want to feel alive again.

Oh wait I'm so stupid how could I forget? When I was on the Hogwarts Express I heard something. It threw me completely apart. Hermione I need you to tell me the truth! You can not lie about this Hermione. Well um I was wondering if cho was there with you? One of the gossip girls said it. At first I didn't think it was true, but then I thought about it. Why wouldn't Harry bring her? She's beautiful and he was madly in love with her/ I was just a rebound. NO! I was a complete Skank! So is Cho with you? I know why would I care but I still love him. Even though in his eyes I'm an ugly, stupid, fat, piece of Weasley trash!

Hermione I don't know what's going on with me. I'm just so depressed that I'm doing things that deep down I know is bad, but I just can't seem to stop. Your going to get so mad at me when I tell you, and I'll starts from right now I know the story. OK you don't have to say it again but well here's the thing I kinda of have been cutting myself. Yes, I know your story and I'm sorry but when I do cut myself I just feel so alive. The pain that I feel is pain that I inflict in myself I have the power. It's amazing because I don't feel the pain that Harry inflicted on me. Harry left a huge gaping hole in my heart and It hurts so much.

I feel so bad about laying this down on you. I just mean you have been through this before and I'm just causing more pain. I'm sorry it's just that I need to tell someone about all the things that i have been doing. There's so much more that you just would never believe that I would do.

Everyone always thought of me as this innocent little girl but deep down. I'm dark,evil. I don't think straight anymore. I'm so depressed and I have no idea why and I'm always alone. Even if I'm in a room full of people I'm alone. There's nobody to love me. I guess that I'm just going to die alone. I just hope that it's really soon.

You have to see it through my eyes Hermione. I understand what your friend was going through. I know the feeling that you have no one. That your all alone it hurts, and you just want to forget about it. So you end up doing more idiotic things, by the time you do want to stop, it's too late and you really don't see it coming.

I guess through you eyes it's horrible. It's like watching a car crash about to happen. You want to stop it but somehow you can't. Hermione you can't save me even though you want to. That's just the way life is. You only think about yourself. Besides you have to save the whole Wizarding world with Harry and Ron. I'm just one person, I'm not that important.

Amanda was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. She showed me how to feel alive again. She cuts too. I never really considered it until she told me about it. She made it sound so fascinating. I'm sort of happy now She introduces me to new things everyday. One day I was just sitting around and she handed me a piece of gum. I was really sad. Cutting was really taking a toll on me even though I caused the pain. I didn't want to feel pain anymore. So when she gave me the gum. She told me that it would make me feel better. It would take me to a bolder world wear colors popped out and everything was ten times more intriguing. AND IT DID!

Everything popped out on me. It was amazing! At first I felt so weird because I started to sweat a lot but then my sense's were crazy. I could see colors like I could never see it before. It was amazing. I could smell the food that the house elves were cooking from all the way from my room. Everything was amazing. Everything was beautiful.

By the time it wore off Amanda explained what she had given to me. Apparently it was a drug called LSD she refereed it to acid. Hermione drugs are not bad they are amazing wow. Now I'm hooked! I don't think anyone can save me!

They're amazing and beautiful, and I don't think I could survive without them. The hole that harry left in my heart is way too big and I can't heal it. I can't handle it. The drugs they distract me from it all. The hurt the pain. I just think that it's funny how someone can break your heart into a thousand little pieces and all those little pieces still want him. I guess you wouldn't understand. No one ever really broke your heart that way, But if they ever do Hermione, do not drown yourself in firewiskey trust me. Vodka is 10 times better. Two glaces and your drunk as hell. Vodka is amazing, but you should try being high and drunk wow it's really amazing.

Right know I'm not drunk or high so I'm so sober that the pain in my heart is killing me but that's what I need. I need to explain why I'm doing this kind of stuff to you, I'm sorry Hermione I can't take it anymore it hurts too much.

Life is amazing. WOW. I wrote so much your probably bored out of your eyeballs I know I am. Wow everything looks amazing. You have no idea how everything is just wow. I wish that I could explain it to you Hermione but I don't think I can. He....HE...

I'm sorry that I well got high yesterday Hermione it's just that well I can't take it being alone it hurts too much. I don't think you would Understand you don't know what's been happening in Hogwarts.

It's a complete mess. Barely anyone came this year. The only reason I came is well because, I wanted to... is that wrong? The sliterins rule the school but that's just the way it is. Know I can literally count the number of griffindores that came. The only one's I know is well Amanda, Nevil,and Dean.

Even though Nevil is a great guy I try to stay away from him. He would try to stop me and well... I don't want to stop! Then there Dean … I don't know what happened to dean. He used to be so nice I don't want to tell you what has been happening here in Hogwarts mostly because well I don't want you to know what Dean has been doing to me.

I know I can trust you though. Your my best friend. It's really hard to say but well... Dean has kind of turned evil. I sincerely don't know what happened to Dean. He scares me... and I'm not talking about Ron's fear for spider's scared. I'm talking about I rather be fighting against Voldemort then be in a room with dean scared.

Every time I see him I just feel like screaming at the top of my lungs. I want to run away and hid. I know what your going to say. Why am I so scared of dean, but he freezers the blood in my veins Hermione. He try's to do stuff to me because well he says I owe him for saving my life.

I know I do but, I don't want to repay him that way. I don't love him. Why can't he just leave me alone! He always brings the dark forest incident up. He says if it wasn't for him Draco would have killed me.

Your probably so confused Hermione I really didn't want to say it but Dean's trying to force me to well... shag him. I always make him stop though, but Amanda says that he's cute and that he save me so I should let him., but I don't want to. He always respected me. I never let him touch me but a couple of weeks ago he forced me to kiss him. He's becoming more and more violent pretty soon I know he's going to rape me, and I won't be able to stop him, because he always come to me when I'm high and/or drunk.

I'm scared Hermione. I don't know what happened to me. I use to be so strong and powerful but now I'm well... weak. I am left with a vat of problems. Most days I want to die. I always wanted to now what happens to but know I'm not sure. I can't see my future and that scares me .

I don't want you to worry about me though Hermione. Focus on saving the world and just forget about me like I said I'm just one person. Forget about me and PLEASE don't show Ron or Harry this letter. Harry probably won't care, but Ron would be mad and he would end up blaming Dean for my death. I think that dean is the best I deserve . I'm Weasley trash after all. I don't even deserve him. I deserve someone lower. I'm just a bad person.

If I don't respond after this letter well it means that I probably died, and again DON'T SHOW RON! The only person who will be responsible for my death will be ME! When I do die though don't let my parents know about the drugs. I don't want to bring the Weasley family lower.

I love you Hermione, don't blame yourself, blame me. Hate me if it makes you feel any better. I will always be your friend. See when I see you.

~Ginny Weasley~

* * *

PS. Don't remember me this way please. Remember me as the strong fiery Ginny Weasley.

~*~*

**What did you think??? Was it good??? People I just want to say DRUGS ARE BAD!!! AND SO IS ACHOLE DON'T DRINK OR DO DRUNGS IT'S BAD!!! Ok well press the button** **and review!! =]**

**XOXO BrazilianHotti9**


	15. Oh God!

**AN: Please don't kill me guys I know I haven't updated in forever but i'm updating now... this chapter is full of surprises which was very hard to write**... **i hope you guys like it(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this... Unfortunately ):**

Chapter 15: OH God!

Hermione's POV

I'm starting to worry about Ginny. She hasn't written to me in so long. What if something happened to her like Voldemort got her and now she is on the bricks of death or... or... . Hermione, stop making yourself think that way. Maybe she's just been way too busy and hasn't had the time to write to me yet. Yes, maybe that's what happened.

Then why do I have this feeling in the tip of my gut like something horrible is about to happen? Why do I feel like I'm never going to see her again? It gives me goosebumps just thinking about it. I can't lose Ginny, she is my best friend. I have already lost a best friend. I really don't need to lose another one.

The past months with Ron and Harry have been total hell. Ron ran away from us and it made me crazy thinking about him. Thinking about all the things that could have happened to him. Damn boy makes me fall in love with him and then just expects to leave like that. Just get up and leave! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? AHHH he irratates me so much. Not only does he have pulchritude, but he's also sweet and kind and gentle.

Why does he do this to me. He gets me thinking about him in every way possible. Ahh Hermione don't think about it. Think about Ginny. I hope she writes to me soon. I am really starting to get worried. Maybe I should have told Harry and Ron that I wrote to her.

I looked up at the sky and saw Ginny's owl flying straight to me. Yes! So she had written me back. I ran over to the owl and got it before Harry and Ron came out from the tent. I opened the letter and started to read. Ah how dare she think that I would only be talking about Ron and Horcuxes. I would also be talking about a lot of other things . I was about to stop reading the letter but I decided to keep on reading it.

No Ginny, you are good enough for Harry. He just doesn't want to hurt I think is completely idiotic. It's so irrational. Why can't he see that Voldemort will still go after her because she is his ex-girlfriend? I mean, come on he's not that stupid.

CUTTING! She's Cutting! I can't let her do this to herself. Seriously Ginny, why why would you cut? Streams of tears started to run down my face. I held in the sobs so I would not startle Ron or Harry. I kept on reading the letter, but it just kept getting worse and worse. She was drinking and doing drugs. Dean is trying to rape her. What is going on in this world?

The last sentence is what realy threw me off. _PS._ _Don't remember me this way please. Remember me as the strong firey Ginny Weasley._ How can she say she is going to die? Why? Ginny why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you putting everyone, including yourself, through this misery? The sobs I was holding in were suddenly let out. I buried my head in my knees and sobbed and sobbed. I was sure my sobs could be heard throughout the forest.

I could hear Ron and Harry running.

" Hermione, Hermione. What's Wrong? WHAT"S WRONG?"

I was sobbing too much to even be able to speak so I tried to stop sobbing for a minute and sobbed out...

"GINNY!"

Harry's POV

Ron and I had been finally requindeled our relation. After what he did and after what he put Hermione through I wasn't sure anymore. He could have gotten himself killed and if he did, then what would I do?

We were in the middle of talking that we heard a heart breaking sob. There was only one person that I knew sobbed such as that and I knew it was Hermione. I was certain of it. I had heard it everyday since Ron had left. Panic struck my heart. What was wrong? Ron was back. Why would she be crying like that?

I looked at Ron and he saw the fear in my eyes. We both ran out to find Hermione on the floor crying her eyes out.

" Hermione, what's wrong? WHAt'S WRONG?"

I saw that she was struggling to even catch a breath, but the words that came out of her mouth broke my heart.

"GINNY!"

"What's wrong with Ginny? Hermione, what wrong with her?"

Panic started to drive into my lungs. Something was wrong with Ginny. Something was wrong with my beautiful angle. My heart started to beat out of its chest when Hermione handed me a letter.

I looked at Ron and was happy. He was as angry and as surprised as me. I started to read the letter. I silently chuckeled at Ginny's reference that all Hermione talks about is Ron and Horcuxes. That was a knee-slapper. I looked at my side and saw Ron get mad and blush at the same time. Wow. When are they ever going to admit that they are in love with each other?

I didn't know what Hermione was crying about until I started to read more. The more I read, the worst it got. How could Ginny ever think that she isn't good enough for me? She is the perfect girl. Why can't she see that? I was starting to get raging mad. I was very upset at all the shit Ginny has been doing. Cutting, drinking, drugs. She knew all that stuff was bad. She had to see that, but what really got my blood boiling was Dean. The little twirp putting false accusations in my girl's mind. Making her think she isn't good enough for me when really I don't deserve her.

Ohh just wait till I get my hands on him. He's going to regret ever thinking about doing anything to my girl. I let out a furious growl as I read her words. Why would you say that Ginny? You are one of the strongest girls I have ever met. When I read her ps. It gave me an uneasy feeling. There was something very fishy going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

"Harry, I have never seen my sister this distraut."

"There is something going on and bloody hell I'm going to get the bottom of it."

"How Harry? Ginny is all the way in Hogwarts. It's not like we can just drop our mission and go save her. I'm not trying to be a complete arse here but if we go back how do we know that she will still be alive? How do we know this isn't a trick? She's my best friend but we have to think about the world here Harry." Hermione spoke.

" I know Hermione. You don't think I've thought about that? I have the world on my shoulders here and I had to lose so much because of it. I can't lose her either. Besides, the last Horcrux is in Hogwarts."

I'm coming Ginny. Hang on. Please hang on.

***3***

Amanda's POV

Everything about Hogwarts disgusted me. It was a rat hole that they called a school and I couldn't wait till my mission was done and over with so I can leave this stupid place that was filled with moronic people.

How could my father send me here? uhhgg it was so gross! I know that I have a power to manipulate people but really uhhgg it was disgusting and I had to pretend to be nice and fit in with all these idiots!

The sooner Ginny Weasley was dead, the better my life would be. The idiot girl actually thought that I was her friend. Ha! Like I would ever degrade myself and be friends with that thing. She was an embarassment to human civilization. She was playing out my plan perfectly. The girl literally did anything I told her to. Little Mr. Potter broke her so much that she was willing to accept anyone. Stupid girl. You should always be careful who you make friends with. You never know when they are going to come and stab you.

What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I'm going to pump her with drugs and have Dean rape her for good. Then I will make her think poor Harry Potter hates her and just like that, I'll give it to her. I'll give her a razor and tell her to slice deep when she takes care of herself. All will end well and I can scurry out of this miserable place. No one will ever know what hit them and when precious little Harry Potter sees the love of his life dead, he will be so distraut that Voldemort will win and once again he will rule.

I love being a daddy's girl!

***3***

Ginny's POV

Sending Hermione that letter was the hardest and most difficult thing I have ever had to do. I had to lie through my teeth! I mean, yes I have technically taken drugs but they haven't affected me. Nothing that little Amanda gave me had affected me. If only she knew that I had unraveled her plan from the very beginning.

The Order had informed me of my assiment and how I had to play out my part in this war. I wasn't stupid to fall for her idiotic tricks. I knew who Amanda really was and it revoulted me to think about her. How she came to be who she really was. How could she ever think she can bring me down. Me! Ginny Weasley!

I might have been heartbroken over Harry but I knew that he meant best and I wasn't stupid enough to fall for her stupid tricks. The Order had given me all the spells that I needed for my plan.

The letter that I sent Hermione wasn't what I really felt except for her loving Ron and Horcrux part, but I would never cut myself. It was a spell that the order had givin me so I could fool Amanda. And I always took and potion where drugs and achocol would take effect on me. Amanda thought she was winning. But she wasn't. She doesn't know who she has messed with. You don't mess with a Weasley!

I am not weak even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione think that I am because of that stupid letter. I had to make Amanda believe me she was starting to suspect something was up. I had to lead her back to her path. I know that she had read the letter. I had made sure she had. Now it was all a game of wait.

I got up and started to head down towards the common room. I laid down on the couch and started to use the spell that makes me look drunk but really I am not drunk at all. I cast the spell and to anyone who walked in right know would think that I had just downed my third bottle of vodka.

I was kinda starting to get sleepy so I laid my head down and rested my eyes for a minute. That's when I heard the common room door open. When I opened my eyes there stood a very intoxicated Dean Thompson. Unlike me, Dean had actually fallen under Amanda's little trap and that's what scared me the most. I saw nothing but hatred and lust in his eyes.

"Ggginny I wannt to know why you ended it wi wi with me.! For stupid Harryy Potter...! Well your prince charming isn't here to save you now!"

As soon as those words had come out of his mouth I instantly regreted coming down here. Crap! I was strong but I wasn't strong enough to fight off Dean. I would have to try. I'm pretty sure I had a good shot. He was very intoxicated and...

I never got to finish my train of thought. Because Dean's hand flew out and slapped me straight across the face. I felt my head hit something hard and before I knew it, I was blacked out. My last thought was, 'Help me Harry! Help me!'

**AN: so yeah that's the chapter and sorry it took forever but here it is i'm going to try to update sooner (: Pinky promise (: leave a review please(: **


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

Before you start killing me because I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please hear me out. :) Ok well You see my Computer crashed and thank God I had a back up on my Ipod touch. :) But then my Ipod touch broke but I still had all the it in my email... (If you haven't noticed technology doesn't like me) So when I got my New Ipod I put the stories there and well I started writing and updated a bit but I couldn't update from my Ipod which sucked.. But I got a laptop a couple days ago and I'm starting to write again so Yay. :)

**No Way Out:**

No Way Out is almost done. I have like 5-8 more chaps... and there is a HUGE twist in the story so... Expect the Unexpected :)

** Save Me:**

Save Me only has the Epilogue left. Which I'm almost done with, but I have Writers Block :\

* * *

**New Stories:**

I have a bunch of new stories half written or almost finished. However instead of adding them I'm going to finish stories and then add them so you guys don't have to go though this again :)

I have a LOT of **Twilight** Stories I'm writing and it varies in couples.

Alice/Jasper: 3-4 stories (I've been Obsessed with them lately)

Sam/Leah: 1 Story

Jacob/Leah: 1 Story ( but I have ideas for others)

Bella/Edward: 4 Stories (My old Obsession :p)

Tell me which couples you guys would like for me to write about more.

Don't think I Forgot about** Harry Potter**. I have about three stories in the writing process and many ideas.

Harry/Ginny: 2 stories (Well Three if you count No Way Out)

Ron/Hermione: 1 Story (However, I have a couple ideas bumpin' around in my head)

Tell me if you guys want Stories of other couples.

And lastly I'm Writing one more **Smallville** Story and I'm Writing a **Supernatural** Story.

* * *

Yepps... That's the updates and I'll be updating No Way Out and Save me soon Pinky Promise :) (Hopefully This week or next week). I love you guys and who ever Stayed around and waited Thank You Soooo much :) Leave me a Review telling me Which Couples you guys want stories on and I will try to accommodate your needs.

P.S: Please do not leave any Hate Reviews. I know I Haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry but I'm going to get back to Schedule now :) Thanks again


End file.
